


Teach me

by CTtrajan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cooking with beel bc the boys hungry at 3am, Fluff, Gen, I Do, LMAO, Like, POV Second Person, also reader can't cook, bc - Freeform, but beels really tall pff, fuck i meant 5am, i didn't know cooking could be so cute, reader's smaller thanbeel btw, sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan
Summary: “Hey, I'm hungry.”“Beel it’s 5am.”You look up at the demon at your door, sleepily rubbing your eyes free of dreams. Beelzebub ignores your comment, holding his wrist with one hand as he determinedly repeats.“I’m hungry.”“So? It’s not like I can cook. Go tell the chef that.”-----Beelzebub wakes you up at 5am because he's hungry. You are now forced to cook for him, except you can't because you don't know how. Luckily, that doesn't appear to be the problem as he offers to help you anyway~ Read on for shenanigans including flour, sweets and sweetness!
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Teach me

“Hey, I'm hungry.”

“Beel it’s 5am.”

You look up at the demon at your door, sleepily rubbing your eyes free of dreams. Beelzebub ignores your comment, holding his wrist with one hand as he determinedly repeats.

“I’m hungry.”

“So? It’s not like I can cook. Go tell the chef that.”

The comment seems to spark something in him, you see a curious glint in his eyes. The amethyst eyes that melt into a pool of rubies peer into your own pair and smile. His bright ginger hair sways softly as he suddenly leans down to face you. With a slightly concerned look, he shifts his grip from his own wrist to yours instead.

“You can’t cook? How are you going to eat?”

You shrug, feeling the faint threat of heat simmering at your cheeks.

“Dunno. I’ll figure something out-”

A grin smears itself over his face and he excitedly exclaims.

“I’ll teach you! I’ll teach you how to cook all my favourites!”

That’s a surprise. Normally Beel eats more than he cooks. Still, you figure there’s no harm in it and nod with a small smile. He beams adorably, shining with sparkles. It goes to your heart and you wordlessly follow as he hastily drags you to the kitchen. Eager to start, he rummages through the cupboard for aprons.

“What should we cook first? A double patty cheeseburger with tartar sauce? Extra cheesy pasta with bat ears? Chocolate drizzled cake with pink bonbons....”

You laugh as a wistful look sweeps over his face and his stomach growls.

“Beel you’re drooling already and we haven’t even decided if we’ll make any of that!”

He snaps out of it, apologising. 

“So? Which should we make?”

None of the options sounded too pleasant. Or easy. You tap your chin, holding the apron in your hand.

“Hmm… Cake sounds good to me. Let’s start simple, just chocolate cake.”

Dreamily looking at you, he nods, mumbling to himself.

“That sounds perfect… ~~you’re~~ perfect…”

A blush quickly surfaces on his face and he busies himself with tying on his apron, looking down and away from you. Blinking, you pause. Did he also say “You’re” before the word “Perfect”? Or were you just imagining things...? Knowing your face would only redden if you thought about it any longer, you turn your attention to your own apron. Beel had picked one in your favourite colour, little cupcakes scrawled across the front. Your lips turn up in a small smile as you place the loop over your neck and then reach for the straps…

Suddenly, you feel a presence behind you and hands at your sides. Your cheeks heat up and you barely avoid squeaking out.

“Beel what are you doing? I can tie it myself!”

He ignores you, slowly tying the knot anyway, keeping it loose to not hurt you. As he speaks, he leans over your shoulder and you feel his breath on your ear.

“Don’t worry, I got it.”

Forcing your lips to stay still in a line shouldn’t be so hard and yet you struggle to as you merely nod in response. Nervously laughing, you step away from him and go to the drawers, obliviously missing the crimson icing dusting his cheeks. 

“Aha- anyway, uh. Where do we start? Flour?”

He nods, walking to stand next to you.

“Yeah. And eggs, milk, sugar, cocoa and baking powder, butter and vanilla extract.”

You feel your morale go down and your tiredness rise.

“That sounds like a lot...”

Beel laughs, his voice rumbling loudly.

“It isn’t as much as you think it is. Not for a small portion like we’re making.”

“Is this small portion as in normal stomach small or Beel stomach small.”

He merely laughs again in response. You turn and poke his stomach, feeling the muscle. How could someone eat so much and yet stay so fit? It must be all the working out he does. You mentally note to join him sometime and turn back to gathering ingredients as Beel gathers the bowls. Eggs, milk and butter from the fridge, sugar, vanilla extract, cocoa and baking powder from the cupboards. Now all that was left was the flour. Looking up, you spy it on the highest shelf, out of your reach. Scowling, you turn around to get a chair and meet with Beel’s chest instead. Your cheeks begin to burn as you notice he’s leaning over you, gently pushing you against the counter as he reaches for the flour. He looks down at you with an innocent beam.

“I figured the shelf would be too tall for you so I came to help.”

Goddammit, stop doing that dorky smile, you internally scream. Your face was red enough as it is.

It didn't help that when you began whisking the batter, he noticed you were doing something wrong and held your hand, standing behind you again.

"Beel I swear to god, stop doing that?"

He grinned from above your head.

"What'll you do if I don't?"

You couldn't reply. He was way too strong for you to even try pushing him or using any kind of force. So you just took it with a red face and let him teach you how to whisk properly.

As you continue the cooking, you relax, enjoying yourself. The two of you talk and laugh as you cook, Beel telling you of different foods and stories of his brothers. You indulge in his curiosity and tell him of the food of your own home, unraveling into tales of your past. Unlike how he normally reacts to Mammon’s long talks, Beel gazes at you the entire time, listening intently. He stays genuinely interested in you the entire time, often pausing in his work to look at you. At first, you think it’s to make sure you aren’t messing up but soon you notice the glazed daze on his face that he normally has whenever he’s distracted by something, normally food, he really likes. You look away, a blush rising on your face. 

“S-So is it oven ready yet?”

Beel nods, taking the cake tin and opening the oven.

“You open the oven and I’ll put it in.”

Nodding, you hold the door open, wincing as some of the heat blasts onto your hand. Just as he finishes and you close the door, your fingers slip and you burn yourself a little. Hissing in pain, you jerk your hand back and restrain the urge to suck it. Beel immediately notices, rushing over and taking your hand in his. A frown slips on his face and he rushes you towards the sink, never letting go of your hand and setting his other on your back to keep you moving. Cold water cascades down from the tap and soothes your finger. What also comforts you is how Beel softly rubs his thumb against your palm, pressing down in a circular motion to comfort you. 

“Are you alright? Does it hurt?”

You nod your head, laughing a little at how serious he is. It’s just a small mark, you assure him, nothing big. To lighten the mood, you give him a sly smile and joke.

“But it’d heal faster if you kissed it better~”

Blushing, he wordlessly looks at you. For much too long. You start to wonder if he knew it was just a joke but before you can explain, he takes your hands and moves it to his mouth. Flustering, you helplessly redden as he gently presses his lips against the burn, kissing it softly.

“Like that? Did it work?”

Speechless, you don’t answer and he glances at you.

“Oh no, you look like I broke you. Should I kiss that better too?”

Your ears are burning and your face feels like it’s on fire yet it somehow gets worse when he leans closer. Tenderly holding your cheek with a hand, he lightly kisses your forehead, drawing back with a deep blush on both of your faces.

For the remainder of the time waiting until the cake is ready, you play cards and by some unbelievable luck he keeps winning. You don’t lose all the time though, cheering everytime you score against him. He reflects your mirth no matter the outcome, happy for you even if he loses. Amidst one of these games, you hear the bell ring and check the oven. The cake comes out and you gasp. It looks delicious already. You fight Beel to stop him from drooling all over it and tell him to get the icing sugar and things. He does so, grumbling about having at least one bite. You chuckle and think about what you want to pipe on.  _ Tell him. _ You blink, wondering where the thought came from. The urge to pipe the phrase sticks to your hands and you can’t find it within yourself to argue. You'd felt this way long enough, you'd endured his antics for too long and right now, a rare time when the two of you are alone, was the perfect chance. Filled with an unchecked resolve, you give in to your impulse to find that Beel has started piping already. 

"Wait! I want to do it!"

Jeez that nearly came out as whine. Bewildered, he looks at you and grins.

"Nope. I have something special I wanna do. But you can't look!"

Rolling your eyes, you get the plates out instead, setting them on the table. You can't help but wonder what he was going to put on the cake. What could be his surprise…?

After a few moments, you walk back to Beel, silently sneaking for a peek at the cake. A tap on your shoulder alerts you and you glance up, not seeing anything other than amethyst purple melting in a ruby red as you feel something pushed into your mouth. Its a fork. With cake. Beel's face is flushed as he watches you slowly chew, finally realising what you were tasting. It was good, delicious even. You smile and he beams immediately.

"Tasty right? I wanted you to have a bite before I ate in case I finish it all too quickly."

That was so sweet and thoughtful coming from Beel. You grin and thank him, swerving your head to take a look at the cake behind him. His blush deepens as he stops and clears his throat.

"Wait."

"Before you see it, I wanna say. I've felt this way for a while now and I… I wanted to tell you now. Because this is the only way I can."

He steps aside and you gasp, seeing the message you were going to write already written on the cake.

_ I love you ♡ _

Heat fills your face as happiness fills your heart, threatening to explode your chest. A tingling sensation scurries around your body, giddily skipping around all of you as you begin to beam. Beel's nervously looking at you as you snicker.

"Oh that's good… because I love you too!"

His expression lights up, brighter than the sun and he picks you up in a bear hug, swinging you around. You laugh, enjoying the sound of his glee. When he puts you down, you take the fork again and cut out another piece of the cake, holding it out. 

"Ok but now it's your turn to try it."

He opens his mouth expectantly.

"Ahhh~"

Snickering, you inch the fork closer to his mouth until you notice his gaze isn't on the food. But it's staring dreamily at you. Gulping, you quickly retract the fork and pop the slice in your own mouth, chuckling nervously. Your heart beats in your throat as heat rises up it too.

"Haha- gotcha!"

He pouts, adorably put out, at your laugh before smirking. Leaning closer, he gently takes ahold of your chin.

"That's alright, it'll taste better this way."

You hardly get to react before he kisses your lips, crashing his against yours. By the time he breaks it, there's a red blush on both of your faces. Winking, he licks his lips, earning a flustered splutter from you.

"Mmmm that was delicious. You taste like chocolate cake."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I just wanted to write something sweet for our food loving sweetheart~! He's so cute in game but there are those moments you know? When he's randomly suave as hell. Also does anyone else wonder how he's the fittest of the group even though he eats so much? How??? Anyway, leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! I'd love to know what you think of my fic ;D


End file.
